


Contention

by whenyoudesertme (phrenk)



Series: Meme fills [13]
Category: Arashi (Band), Japanese Actor RPF, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Bodyguard, Cussing, Fluff, I just tag everything as fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-23
Updated: 2014-06-23
Packaged: 2018-02-05 20:57:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1832011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phrenk/pseuds/whenyoudesertme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For helenmaldon, who asked for: "any pairing where one person is the loyal bodyguard of the other. I love loyal bodyguard fics xD" <a href="http://whenyoudesertme.livejournal.com/37186.html">here</a>.</p><p>Five times vitamins were a point of contention between Sho and his bodyguard, Jun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Contention

* 1 *

Sho was not at all convinced he needed a bodyguard.

After all, he was a junior minister, 26, only now heading off on his first diplomatic mission, and it wasn't like he was heading into a war zone.

"Ma'am, I humbly protest again this intrusion into my life. The situation I'll be attempting to work myself into is very delicate, not at all the place for a person who lives by their muscles, not their wit."

Yonekura smiled enigmatically but said nothing.

A moment later, the door opened. It was with a shock that Sho saw the reason for his boss's amusement walk in.

The person who entered wasn't much taller than Sho, with broad shoulders and a lean figure accentuated sharply by the elegant cut and make of his suit. His face was strong-featured and haughty, though scrupulously polite, and Sho had never seen such beautiful hair on anyone of any gender. The dark waves were glossy and neat, somehow sensual and professional all at once.

He looked more worthy of being a representative of their country than Sho did.

"Sakurai, meet Matsumoto Jun," Yonekura said, lifting a hand as if to brush a lock of hair off her forehead but really using it to hide the grin she flashed at Sho. "Matsumoto, this is Sakurai Sho, your new job."

Sho bristled slightly at being called a _job_ , but he was too dazed by his new bodyguard's presence to get his thoughts together even if he wanted to retort.

"You're to be by his side all day, every day, keeping him from harm internal and external, and stay in the same location at nights, though I hardly think it necessary for you to sleep in the same room."

Sho hoped desperately that the tiny, suggestive waggle of Yonekura's eyebrows was visible only to him. His boss knew way too much about him, though he supposed that was a hazard of working in the diplomatic service, a service which sometimes seemed to blur the line between diplomacy and spying.

"You are both free to go. Matsumoto, I trust your training has prepared you for this, because our minister's life is now in your hands. Sakurai, take Matsumoto with you, and don't try to shake him off. He's to help you pack, then drive you both to the airport tonight."

Paling, Sho imagined the completely together Matsumoto in his neglected dump of an apartment. "Yes, ma'am," he squeaked out, feeling like his bodyguard was already upsetting the balance of his life and they hadn't even spoken yet.

"Go on, then," Yonekura said, waving a hand dismissively. "And get to know each other, because starting tomorrow you'll be the only Japanese people in each other's sight for months."

Walking down the cramped hallway of the diplomatic service building, Sho was uncomfortably over-aware of Matsumoto keeping up with him but for being one pace to the right and two paces back. He felt like he was being followed, which, he supposed, he was. And would be, from now on.

Sho sighed.

Close behind him, Matsumoto cleared his throat. Sho hunched his shoulders, irrationally defensive, but Matsumoto only said politely, "Excuse me, sir."

Sho paused, turning to face his new bodyguard. He was very careful to keep his eyes on that aristocratic face rather than repeat the embarrassing ogling he'd committed in Yonekura's office.

Then he registered movement and _had_ to look down. He realized Matsumoto was holding something out to him.

Sho took it and said automatically, "Thank you." He looked at the object in his hands and found that it was a large, white bottle that rattled a bit as he lifted it to peer at the label.

"A small token of my commitment to keeping you healthy, sir," Matsumoto said, handsome face painfully earnest. "These are the very best, I assure you."

Sho realized they were vitamins. He suppressed a sigh, supposing it could have been an even more awkward 'token'.

"Thank you, Matsumoto," he said again.

His bodyguard gave him a reserved smile. "Please, sir, call me Jun."

Sho nodded, smiling awkwardly back. "Thank you, Jun. Please, call me Sho."

Matsumoto bowed, but didn't reply otherwise, and Sho had a feeling he wouldn't be hearing his given name from those full lips... ever.

* 2 *

Sho had now had a bodyguard for two years. He'd gotten to know Jun very well, at least professionally, and had been thankful for his presence on more occasions than he could count. He'd traveled the world with Jun by his side, or at least at a few paces back.

He was no longer a junior minister, no longer uncertain of his place in Japan's diplomatic service, no longer uncomfortable with having a bodyguard with him every minute of the day when abroad and sometimes even at home.

Lying in the shower, wet and naked and in a great deal of pain, Sho cursed his complacency of the past few months. He and Jun had been traversing South Korea, stopping for many diplomatic visits and appearances. While it was tricky politically, Sho hadn't felt there was any real danger to his life.

He'd forgotten that clumsiness meant he himself was a danger. He only hoped he could get himself out of it without involving--

"Sir?" Jun's voice called from beyond the bathroom door. "I'm hearing some alarming noises."

Sho clamped his mouth shut against the agonized groans, then squeaked out, "I'm fine!"

"You do not sound fine, sir. If you don't give me more to go on in five seconds, I'm coming in."

"Jun, please, I'm just," Sho started, trying to stand, but the movement jarred his wrist ( _broken_ , he thought deliriously) and he gave a shout of pain.

"Excuse the intrusion," Jun said smoothly, already halfway through the door as he spoke. His eyes took Sho in, then cased the rest of the room, methodically ruling out any outside attack.

He came to kneel by the open shower door, concern in his eyes.

Maybe it was the kindness Sho saw in his face, or the fact that Jun had seen him dead drunk on more than one occasion, which was surely more embarrassing than this, but Sho found himself saying, "I was trying to get out and I slipped, and I think my wrist-- _fuck_."

Jun stroked careful fingers down Sho's shoulder, his arm, until he got to Sho's wrist. He pressed and prodded, drawing hisses from Sho, who stared at the way Jun filled out his neat white t-shirt as a way to hold the abominable pain at bay.

"Definitely broken, sir," Jun said at last, settling back on his haunches. "Surely it broke too easily... have you been taking your vitamins?"

"Of course I have," Sho snapped. He closed his eyes, hit with a wave of agony and shame, and muttered, "Sorry."

"It's quite all right."

Sho heard a strange note in Jun's voice, something he'd never heard there before. When he opened his eyes to examine his bodyguard's face, he caught those dark eyes shooting back to his, making Sho extremely curious to know where they'd been before Jun realized Sho was watching.

"Do you think you can walk, sir?" Jun asked, gruff and formal. "We need to get you to a hospital."

"No," Sho said, thinking quickly. "No hospital. That'd be a PR disaster--"

"This isn't a bruise that'll heal on its own," Jun snarled. Sho couldn't remember Jun ever interrupting him before, and he watched in a haze as Jun wiped his hands on his twill pants. His hands must have been damp from Sho's skin, Sho thought, vision beginning to blur.

"I'm sorry," he said sincerely, words coming out in a low mumble. "I hadn't quite noticed, since my wrist was more, but I think I hit my head, too."

Jun's eyes went huge and alarmed, and the last thing Sho remembered before passing out was Jun's mouth shaping his name, his _name_... but his hearing seemed to have faded out and he knew no more.

* 3 *

The past year had been the happiest and most torturous of Sho's life. Ever since Jun had carried him naked out of that bathroom in Korea, something had changed between himself and his loyal bodyguard. It was something on top of the renewed awareness Sho had for Jun's body, too, an awareness that seemed sometimes to be mutual.

Sho was sure Jun touched him more often now, though it was always unexceptionable and could be defended as professional if anyone asked. He was more encouraging to Sho in many ways, taking a real interest in Sho's career, coaxing Sho in barely perceptible ways to open up about his private life, of which there was very little, and even taking it upon himself to teach Sho the basics of hand-to-hand combat.

Those times when Sho was sparring with Jun, when Jun seemed to transform from shy to quietly passionate, cool to being _silly_ sometimes, were Sho's favorite.

Jun had changed their relationship in a hundred little ways, but that was where it ended. Any time Sho tried to do the same, tried to learn more about Jun and his life, tried to even things out so they stood on the same level, Jun retreated into professionalism like an offended bird, elegant and ungainly.

It was making Sho want to do something wild and reckless. At the same time, he was unwilling to do anything to jeopardize their relationship, even if it was only a working one. Jun was the person he spent the most time with; he was the person Sho trusted the most in the world.

Jun also was the person who could most goad Sho into losing his patience and reverting to his younger, angry self.

"Jun, I'm telling you for the last time. I've taken these damn vitamins every day for the past three years, and I _hate_ them. I'm done, I'm telling you."

He glared at the vitamin placed meaningfully next to his water glass. He wasn't quite so bold yet as to glare at Jun, but one more of Jun's manipulative remarks, the ones that sounded so reserved and well-reasoned but felt more like casual insults of Sho's intelligence, and Sho was going to lose it.

"Of course, sir. I'm horrified to hear it has been such an ordeal for you, this taking of one pill per day."

Sho stared at Jun, heat building behind his eyes at the polite, _infuriating_ expression on Jun's arrogant face.

Then Jun smiled, looking very humble and obedient. "I will do my very best to prioritize your convenience over your health from now on, sir."

Sho narrowed his eyes, forgetting himself completely. "You motherfucker," he said, and Jun's eyes went heavy-lidded and insolent. He looked almost _pleased_ at Sho's rage. Still, he was careful to keep his posture no less professional than before.

Sho knew him better than to believe it, and in that moment, he wanted to grab his bodyguard by the lapels of his pretty suit and shake him until he apologized.

Jun pursed his lips like he was thinking hard for Sho's benefit. "Perhaps a different beverage will help you choke the offending item down? Sir?"

Snapping, Sho took up the wretched vitamin and launched it across the room as hard as he could.

He'd been aiming for the painted portrait of Canada's Prime Minister, but instead it struck the fancy vase on the table below.

It was too small to do any real damage, or so Sho hoped, but he gaped helplessly as the vase wobbled in a wide arc. Finally, as if in slow motion, the vase crashed to the floor just beyond Jun's reaching, desperate hands.

After a frozen moment, Jun stood back upright, staring down at the mess on the floor. It had looked very expensive, and it certainly wasn't a point in Japan's favor that its ambassador had destroyed an expensive item in the suite Canada's own diplomatic service had so kindly provided.

Sho watched as Jun turned back to him, every inch of him perfect and professional again, from the click of his polished shoes to the hard set of his shoulders.

Sho's own shoulders slumped even before Jun spoke.

"I'll clean that up for you, sir. May I retrieve another vitamin to replace the one you lost?"

Sho sighed in defeat. "Thank you, Jun."

* 4 *

Barely a week after he'd broken the vase, Sho found himself up a tree in Toronto, clinging to the leafy branches for dear life.

It wasn't just the height that was scaring him, though as his adrenaline ebbed he became more and more aware of how high up he was. What really had him terrified was the fact that he could hear gunfire but couldn't see Jun.

Five minutes ago, everything had been normal. He and Jun had been walking along the garden path, Jun a pace to the side and one behind Sho, and they'd been discussing a drama episode they'd watched the night before. It had been the first time Jun had consented to watch television with him, and Sho was determined to make it a regular occurrence even if it strained his patience to sit close by Jun on a sofa and not be able to touch him.

As they'd walked Jun had been laughing, Sho remembered, feeling as if it were very long ago now. Then there'd been a rustle to their left, the flash of a knife, and Sho had found himself up in the branches here before he'd even known what was happening. In the heat of the moment, with Jun's desperate urging being conveyed with both commands and manhandling, it had seemed inevitable that he'd make it up. Now he had no idea how he'd scrambled up the smooth trunk to the first branch and then higher into heavy, obscuring leaves.

He couldn't see where Jun had gone. He couldn't tell where the gunshots were coming from. He was about to attempt the climb back down to go find Jun, debilitating fear of heights and how enraged Jun would be by the very idea be damned, but then there was a final hail of shots, sounding farther away now, followed by the wail of sirens.

Sho clutched at the sturdiest branch, realizing only then that the one he was sitting on had a knot in a deeply uncomfortable area. He shifted, listening hard for any sign of Jun, and prayed he wouldn't fall out of the tree to land at some attacker's feet.

The next moment he nearly did fall out of the blasted tree at the sound of a familiar voice calling, "Sir? Sir? ... Sakurai-san, please, make some sort of noise so I can find you."

Then Sho's bodyguard limped into view below the tree, slightly battered-looking but clearly all right. Sho said weakly, "Jun..." then gathered his voice to say louder, "Jun-kun, up here!"

Jun's head swiveled hopefully as he searched the tree with his eyes. As soon as he spotted Sho, he huffed out a breath of relief audible even to Sho up in the branches.

"You can come down now, sir. All of the assailants have been captured and secured."

He sounded weary and stressed to the point of exhaustion. For a moment, Sho's primary emotion was sorrow that he couldn't get down on his own without taxing Jun further, but then the reason he couldn't do so took over.

"Scary," he muttered quietly, starting to shake. "So high..." He held the sturdy branch so tightly he could feel the skin of his palms start to catch on the bark.

Jun squinted up, confused. "What was that, sir?"

Sho's shaking got harder, and he dreaded to think what would happen when he shook himself right out of the tree. It was a long, long fall, and he didn't think Jun could catch him...

"I can't get down," he whispered, voice as loud as he could make it. Jun cocked his head as Sho sputtered weakly, "It's too high."

Jun was very still for a moment, and then his shoulders started to move up and down in an alarming way.

"Jun," Sho hissed, distracted from his own terror. "Are you all right?"

Then Jun tipped his back and laughed out loud, moving in place and covering his mouth with one hand in the extremity of his amusement.

"What the hell," Sho said, tucking his face against the unrelenting tree. " _Nothing_ about this is funny."

Jun choked out, "Sir, you are barely above my head. If I jumped, I think I could touch your shoes."

Sho boggled, wondering if this error of perception could be from the angle Jun was seeing him. He was still shaking, so nervous he wanted to throw something at Jun's head to get him to take the tree situation seriously. Finally he gave up on what little dignity he still had and just yelled, "Matsumoto! GET ME DOWN!"

Jun put his hands on his hips and grinned up at Sho. "Of course, sir. My only worry is I'm not sure they make ladders that are this short." He tilted his head to the side as if considering this, then said, "But if you wish it, I will retrieve one for you immediately. After all, you can always climb on it halfway down its length."

Vowing revenge, Sho crawled the foot over to the trunk of the tree and wrapped both his arms and legs around it. Then, with a desperate plea to anyone that might be listening, he dropped down with a shriek.

In his terror, he forgot that there was still a branch even lower down, and so he hit one thigh on it as he half-slid, half-fell. His arms and legs popped open automatically, and his shriek cut off into a soundless scream as he plummeted the last several feet.

He landed on Jun, of course, who'd been there to spot him despite his teasing. They hit the ground hard, Jun's arms around Sho's waist, and it took a while for them to move.

Sho lay there on top of Jun, deeply conscious of his own ridiculousness, not to mention the grip of Jun's arms and the solidity of his body under Sho's. He felt his face heat up into flaming embarrassment.

Somehow it was too much for his remaining logic, and he found himself blaming Jun with desperation borne of humiliation. He clutched at straws, trying to save some self-esteem even if it was cheap, and that was how he found himself saying nastily, "See if I ever take one of your awful vitamins _again._ "

Sho was able to get up a bit after that, but Jun couldn't stand for several minutes. He kept breaking into laughter, and Sho just fumed until the medics arrived.

* 5 *

The next morning, everything seemed back to normal. Sho sat at the table alone, faced with a delicious breakfast from the embassy's cook, and Jun stood by the wall with a casual stance and alert eyes.

The vitamin was by Sho's water glass as always.

Sho took a bite of pancakes as he considered it, wondering if he was really so petty as to stick to his meaningless rebellion of the day before, especially when Jun had saved his life.

He was about to swallow the pill and his pride when Jun cleared his throat. Sho immediately sat back in his chair as if he hadn't been thinking of giving in and never would.

Without speaking, Jun approached the table. He took up position at the other end from Sho and stood there like it was exactly where he was supposed to be.

He said, "I'm sure you are quite set on your opinion regarding the vitamins. However... Sir, what if I were to offer you something in return? Something that you wanted."

Sho stared at him. Jun was silhouetted by the morning light streaming in the bay windows. It was very flattering to his already gorgeous figure, but Sho really wished he could make out Jun's facial expression instead.

"Something I want?" he said slowly. "What would that be, Jun-kun?"

Jun dipped his head humbly. "I'm sure I don't know, sir."

"Bullshit."

Jun's body went very tense at that. "Excuse me?"

"You heard me," Sho said, standing up. The change in angle stopped the light that had been blinding him, and now he could see Jun's face. Jun looked nervous, uncertain. He looked like he didn't know what to do next.

Sho said quietly, "You know everything about me. You know all the best things, and all the most embarrassing things, too."

"And which one is this thing that you want, sir?"

Jun was holding eye contact with Sho like a challenge. Sho didn't back down.

"It's both, I'd say."

Jun's strained face gave way to an uneasy smile at that, but Sho wasn't done.

"But you have to see..." He stopped, not knowing how to put it.

The smile on Jun's face had disappeared quickly. He was stiff again, the perfect, emotionless bodyguard.

"Of course, sir," he answered, taking Sho's rejection as a given.

"No, Jun-kun, you don't understand. It can't be me. I can't _order_ you to ... well." The idea of taking advantage of his position to get Jun in bed made Sho feel sick.

Jun's expression was distant, but he looked sad. "I understand, sir."

Somehow it made Sho mad, that resigned expression. "You're giving up that easily?"

Jun's eyes shot to his, and Sho held his gaze for a long moment. Then he smirked.

"Didn't you say these vitamins are essential for my health? Are you really going to let me go like that?"

Jun was very still, but his eyes were warm and wanting.

Sho suppressed a shiver at the bare emotion he'd finally gotten Jun to show.

"I know what I want, Jun."

Jun didn't hesitate. "Anything, sir."

Sho sat back down into his chair like it was all settled. "I want you to take this moment to do whatever you please. For instance, these pancakes are very good. Perhaps you would like a bite? Or maybe you're upset that I nearly cracked your ribs falling out of that tree yesterday. Would it ease your mind to get one good hit in?"

Jun looked uncomprehending, then almost resistant to the idea of having to decide for himself what he wanted with so much on the line.

Sho smiled. "That's what I want. Anything you please, Jun-kun."

"Sir..." Jun said hesitantly, hands clenching into fists.

"Or I'll never take a vitamin again," Sho finished smoothly. He let that hang in the air a moment before continuing more seriously, "But I do mean anything. I'm not asking you for something, and definitely not ordering you."

Jun took one step around the table, then another. His expression smoothed out and lost its uncertainty as he walked slowly toward Sho.

"Jun--" Sho started, but Jun interrupted him.

"Stop talking during my moment, Sho-kun."

Sho nearly swallowed his tongue in surprise at hearing his name from Jun's lips. But he recovered quickly because he was happy and incredibly nervous, and he whined, "You didn't say I had to be quiet..."

Jun paused in his steps and lifted his eyebrows imperiously.

Sho crossed his arms over his chest like he was sulking. "Fine. Do as you like, then."

He meant it to sound flippant. It came out like a confession.

Jun drew in his breath and came the last few paces over to Sho's chair. "Stand up."

Sho did. Before he could say or do anything else, Jun kissed him.

Jun's hands were firm on Sho's shoulders, his mouth soft and warm against Sho's lips. Sho let his mouth be coaxed open around Jun's tongue, then pushed back with his own, finding out that Jun tasted like coffee and smelled heavenly.

"Are you wearing cologne?" he mumbled hoarsely into Jun's mouth, and Jun made a complaining noise and deepened the kiss enough that Sho not only couldn't talk, he couldn't think.

It was over far too quickly. Sho found himself back in his chair, reeling from _Jun_ , with Jun already halfway across the room again.

Sho couldn't bear to let him retreat again so soon, so he said belligerently, "Do I really have to take this vitamin?"

"A deal's a deal," Jun said calmly, but when he turned to put his back against the wall, he was flushed and glowing like Sho had only seen him during their sparring. "I'll shove them down your throat if I have to... sir."

"That's not what you called me before," Sho said, voice going suggestive without his meaning it to. "What was it you said..."

"Sho-kun," Jun said promptly, shocking Sho into an open-mouthed stare. Jun gave a lopsided smile, altogether adorable. Sho had _never_ seen that smile before.

Jun, looking pleased with himself, repeated, "Sho-kun. Now, the vitamin, if you please."

"Tyrant," Sho grumbled. He was unable to tear his eyes away from Jun's pleased face.

"I have no idea what you mean, sir."

* Epilogue *

One month later they were back in Tokyo, ready for a week off before heading to Russia for a new diplomatic mission.

In four weeks, neither had brought up the kiss, but Jun let Sho touch him more often now, and he'd even unbent far enough to talk some about his family and friends. Their sparring sessions these days felt more like foreplay; Sho wore sleeveless shirts to watch Jun's eyes go hot at the sight of his arms, and Jun pinned Sho to the mat more often and with open enthusiasm about it.

Sho might have pushed the issue about the kiss sooner if he didn't know they'd soon be home and with time off to do as they pleased. It felt like Jun was waiting, too, because Sho didn't believe for a second that Jun was leaving the course of their relationship entirely in Sho's hands.

Still, a month after a kiss like that... it definitely gave Sho time to think. And so, after Jun dropped him off at the embassy, the first thing Sho did was see Yonekura. She made him wait for half an hour, since he hadn't made an appointment, and it took him a while to explain what he wanted, too. Then, of course, she had to tease him for a good ten minutes, but he knew she cared about him. Eventually, she acceded to his plan.

In the car afterward, Sho was very quiet. He didn't want to say anything while Jun was driving him around like he was Sho's chauffeur.

Jun made to drop Sho off at his apartment, but Sho asked for help carrying in his luggage. Given that he only had two medium-sized bags, Jun rolled his eyes, but he helped Sho anyway.

Inside the entryway, Jun gave a slight bow. "Have a good week off, sir."

Sho smiled. "You can't call me that anymore. I was talking about you to Yonekura-san."

"Sir?" Jun said, whole body going tight and worried.

Sho realized he must think that he'd gotten Jun reassigned. He waved his hands frantically in front of his face. "No, no, you're staying with me, Jun-kun. That is, if you want to, of course: as always. But I asked her to reorder your chain of command. You now report directly to her, with your only job being to keep me safe. It kind of means I have to do as you say, I think, but only when it comes to my safety, so please don't make me drink your awful herbal teas."

He was babbling and knew it, but he couldn't seem to stop. "I'll never give you an order again, Jun-kun. So please..."

Jun huffed out an overwhelmed laugh. "Are you sure, sir?"

"Please don't call me sir," Sho finished, a bit plaintively. "Not anymore."

Jun took one step closer to Sho, looking very intense. "Are you sure, Sho-kun?"

"God, _yes_ ," Sho said, trying not to laugh with the relief of hearing Jun say his name again. Then he raised his eyebrows mischievously. "Now come here and kiss me."

At first, Jun looked taken aback to be given an order so soon after Sho had promised not to do so, but then he registered the look on Sho's face and rolled his eyes. "You're ridiculous. I can't believe I ever listened to anything you say."

Sho toed off his shoes, praying Jun would follow him into his apartment. "But you rarely ever did, you know," he complained. "I mean honestly, I really hate those horse-pills you make me take, but do you know, I have choked one down every fucking day since I met you."

"So romantic," Jun chuckled, and Sho realized Jun was right behind him after all. He turned and caught Jun in his arms with a relieved laugh.

"That's me," he said, then in English: "King of Romance."

Jun disentangled himself from Sho's arms, but he was still laughing. He'd taken off his shoes, Sho saw, and he walked into Sho's apartment like he owned the place.

Sho felt like he might pass out from sheer happiness, but he tried to play it cool. "So, this is my place."

"I remember," Jun said, then sat down on Sho's couch as if he were an emperor taking his throne. "Now, why don't you come sit here with me?" he said, and then he had the gall to pat his lap like it was to be Sho's seat.

Sho goggled at him. "Not even an hour with me not as your boss and you're already taking it _this_ far?"

"Are you going to do it?" Jun asked coolly, eyes dancing.

" _No_ ," Sho said immediately.

Jun made a considering noise, then offered, "I'll fulfill your ... request. If you fulfill mine."

At first Sho didn't understand, but then with a jolt he remembered telling Jun to kiss him. He eyed Jun's lap, weighing the embarrassment of giving in versus Jun's kisses.

Then again, he'd been waiting for more of those for a month, so it was a foregone conclusion.

"You're a manipulator," he whined, stomping over to perch awkwardly on Jun's lap.

"You love it," Jun said. He yanked Sho in to kiss him thoroughly.

Sho couldn't come up with any more complaints.


End file.
